


A King’s Thrown

by Notsalony



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Forced Public Humiliation, Forced Public Nudity, Forced Public Orgasm, Hand Jobs, M/M, Magic Spell, Mind Control, Multi, Other, Promises, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Orgasm, Selfcest, Unaware of Surroundings, Voyeurism, exhibitionist, forced public masturbation, magic gone awry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: A spell has befallen Camelot’s new King.





	A King’s Thrown

**Author's Note:**

> Recipe for a crack pwp story = Add 1 day of caffeine use, 1 night of insomnia, 5 short hours of sleep, 1 porn rich brain and stir well.

“Ah… fuck…”   
  
Merlin paused and moved into the royal court.  He couldn’t have heard…   
  
“Yes…” That sounded liked Arthur.  Merlin stuck his head in and his jaw went slack as his eyes went wide.  There on the thrown was Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot, Merlin’s friend… and sometimes lover… naked, stark naked, and masturbating openly and as Merlin glanced around the room he realized, doing so in front of the entire assembled Knights and court.   
  
“shit.” Merlin slipped in and spotted Gwaine standing to one side.  “What’s going on?”   
  
“What… isn’t it obvious?” Gwaine nodded.  “King’s having a _bit of fun_.” He smirked.   
  
“Yeah… I can see that.  The whole court can bloody well see that.  I’m asking why.”   
  
“What?” Gwaine blinked at him, lost.  “This isn’t one of yours?”   
  
“No.  Magic yes.  Mine no.  Though whoever did this has style.” Merlin chuckled as Arthur began to suck on his fingers only to trail the wet digits down his body and thrust two of them into his own ass.   
  
“Fuck me…” Gwaine had to reach down to adjust himself, and Merlin noticed so did several other people.   
  
“He been at this long?”   
  
“Called us all here and hour ago, gave a speech, totally in the nude, and then just started having at it.”   
  
“So it had to have happened before the meeting… sometime this morning.”   
  
“You brought him his morning meal… I figured…” Gwaine waved his fingers.   
  
“Nope.  Though… come to think of it.  He was kind of brandishing his nudity about this morning.” Merlin frowned.  “Walked out of the bath with an aroused state and sat down naked and bare assed to eat breakfast.  He didn’t jerk off though.”   
  
“So maybe that’s a thing that triggered when he got here?”   
  
“I should ask the boy who bathes him.”   
  
“I thought that was you?” Their eyes stuck to Arthur as he worked himself open, adding a third finger, twisting his hand and moaning loudly as he fucked himself on his own fingers.   
  
“Sometimes… if I’m early.” Merlin blushed.   
  
“Give the king a little _helping hand_?” Gwaine gave him a smirk.   
  
“Somedays.” Merlin flushed.   
  
“Really now…” Gwaine turned to him.   
  
“Mostly with my hand, a time or two with my mouth, and once…”   
  
“Once?”   
  
“Once I took him…” Merlin blushed.   
  
“You sly warlock.” Gwaine grinned.   
  
“But this…” He gestured to Arthur as he arched his back, painting his own chin with cum as he kept on masturbating, his eyes searching for something only to land on the hilt of his sword and brought that grip to his lips and began to lavish it.   
  
“Uh… should we…”   
  
“maybe…” Merlin blinked as Arthur paid great lip service to his sword’s grip before putting it to his opening and slipping it in.   
  
“we’re so going to hell for this.”   
  
“Can we maybe get a royal painter in here… I’d like to remember this forever…”   
  
“You can’t just… magic it up?”   
  
“You know…” Merlin ducked into a side chamber and rolled out one of the banners after tearing it from the wall.  A few quick words in dragon tongue and suddenly there was a very detailed woven picture of Arthur, naked, coated in his own seed, and the sword hilt firmly up his ass.   
  
“I’ll want one of those for my room.”   
  
“Really now?” Merlin gave him a sly look.   
  
“For… private viewing…”   
  
“So you can touch yourself while you think on this.”   
  
“Isn’t that what you’re planning on doing?”   
  
“Well yeah.” Merlin smirked.  “But..”   
  
“OH GOD… PLEASE MORE…” They turned and spotted Arthur actively fucking himself on the sword’s hilt, taking it flush against the scabbard’s cross bar.   
  
“Okay, we need to end this before he graduates to actual dicks.”   
  
“Must we?”   
  
“Yes.  Yes we must.  Because if he’s going to pop his cherry I’ll be the one riding him.” Merlin did a little spell and suddenly, just as Arthur sat fully, pummeling his prostate one last time with the sword he came, hard, into his own face, blinking and suddenly very much aware of what was going on.  He blushed.   
  
“M… Merlin…” He struggled to keep his composure and with a spell the knights and court all passed out where they stood.   
  
“Hey…” Merlin came up to Arthur, slowly easing the sword out of his ass.   
  
“D.. Did you by chance…”   
  
“Not me.” Merlin assured him.   
  
“But if you had… you’d tell me what I did to deserve it, right?”   
  
“Oh totally.  I’m not big on pointless punishment.  Though this…” Merlin slowly uncurled Arthur’s hand off his own cock.  “This is going to need to rest for a while because _this_ took a lot of punishment today.” He summoned a rag and started cleaning up.   
  
“I… don’t….” Arthur looked lost.   
  
“We weren’t sure what was going on either, my Lord.” Gwaine walked up and stood by his side.   
  
“Merlin you missed one…” He blushed.   
  
“Oh naw, Merlin and I have a deal.  We roll in the hay… I’m immune to mind tricks and memory fucking.” Gwaine grinned.   
  
“you two…”   
  
“About as often as we do.” Merlin shot him a look.   
  
“You get around.” Arthur clenched his jaw.   
  
“I’m young and horny, and capable of great magic; and the fact that I use it on neither of you to be in the mood more often to fulfill my needs… makes me an effing saint.  So… less jealousy more being appreciative that the all powerful warlock is washing your cock and balls and making everyone forget that you just gave a not so private show to your own private tugging.” He gave them both equal glares.   
  
“No judging here.” Gwaine raised his hands.  “Though if the offer for a _vigorous_ washing is on the table…”   
  
“You get down here and help me with _the king’s jewels_ and we’ll talk.”   
  
“Oh I like the sound of that.” Gwaine dropped down, and cupped Arthur’s balls in his warm palm while Merlin took the hard shaft in hand and began to methodically clean it.   
  
“You know…” Gwaine said after a bit.  “We could probably clean this better with our mouths.”   
  
“I’m already trying to get the curse that’s keeping him erect to go off.”   
  
“you can’t both fit me in your mouths at the same time.” Arthur muttered.   
  
“Oh my dear sweet baby faced king.  That’s why we’d trade off.  Mouth to mouth, making out around you, till you finally emptied in one or both of us at the same time.”   
  
“th… that’s a thing?” Arthur looked at him.   
  
“I promise you it most surely is a thing.”   
  
“Merlin… if you do this for me…” Arthur looked at the ceiling.  “I’ll do the thing you asked me.”   
  
“Really.” Merlin was stock still.   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“Secret promises?”   
  
“I told you I’d be his first.”   
  
“Oh naughty king’s willing to trade my mouth for his arse… I can get behind that, so long as I get to get behind you.” He looked from Merlin to Arthur.   
  
“That can … be arranged.” Arthur blushed.   
  
“Then we have ourselves a bargain.” Gwaine leaned in and licked the sensitive flesh of Arthur’s crown.  “Let’s do this first part here.  I like the idea of him on the thrown, lording over us while we blow him.”   
  
“You and your submissive needs…” Merlin sighed.   
  
“I don’t hear any complains when you have me naked and bound on the floor.” Gwaine smirked.   
  
“b-bound…” Arthur blushed.   
  
“I like leather… tight straps holding me in place, making me helpless… making me hard and needy and turning myself over to Merlin’s control.”   
  
“you put Merlin in charge?”   
  
“And he never lets me down.” Gwaine smirked, leaning in to kiss Merlin and pulling them down before popping Arthur’s tip into their joined mouths, their shared tongues playing along the swollen glands, before they parted.  “You might want to try it sometime.”   
  
“maybe later.” Arthur blushed.  “definitely later….”

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me in a dream. I woke up and had to write this. I blame the medication and my sleep patterns.


End file.
